The present invention relates to the directional lighting of objects having three-dimensional surfaces, such as plants, sculptures and other defined or free-standing objects, rather than two-dimensional areas.
It particularly relates to the substantially glare-free illumination of objects intended to be centripetally viewed by a plurality of observers grouped around such lighted object.
Conventional methods used to light three-dimensional objects involve the use of spotlights, ceiling lights, track lights and the like, normally beamed at and around the object to be illuminated from a distance, normally of several meters. Such lighting methods and devices have a number of disadvantages. A primary disadvantage stems from the distance at which conventional lights are mounted from the object to the illuminated. This causes not only loss of lumens, but a scattering of light beyond the confines of the object. It is obvious that, the greater the distance, the more difficult it is to economically direct light with precision at three-dimensional objects, especially objects having irregular configurations. An illustration would be a tall or spindly plant or an irregularly shaped object, in the lighting of which much of the light passes by and through such an object.
A serious drawback of such lighting methods lies in the glare produced by ceiling lights and spotlights, which results in discomfort to the eyes of observers.
Glare-free lighting devices positioned in close proximity to the objects to be illuminated are known and employed in the conventional lighting of two-dimensional surfaces such as paintings, murals, wall hangings and the like. Such devices, mounted for instance at the top or bottom edge of a painting are, however, not suitable for lighting objects having three-dimensional surfaces, such as standing or hanging indoor or outdoor plants, in a decorative, pleasing and effective manner. The present invention therefore is specifically directed towards the illumination of objects having three-dimensional surfaces and does not relate to the lighting of two-dimensional, planar, or essentially flat areas, such as floors and walls, or other flat objects such as paintings and tapestries.
Directional lighting devices, such as spotlights, are used extensively in the illumination of specific three-dimensional objects. The light from such light sources, illuminating for instance the foliage of plants, normally emanates from one source or from several discrete light sources placed at a distance from the object. The disadvantages of these devices, including those that are recessed, are several. First, the light originating at a single source or even at several sources, positioned at a distance and directed at a plant, illuminates only that facet of the foliage which faces such light sources, i.e., one side of the plant. Also, such light usually shines across and through the plant, which is inefficient. More importantly, the naked light shines directly into the eyes of persons facing the light source. If the illuminated plant is thick or dense enough to prevent light from shining through it in such annoying fashion, it follows that the side of the plant facing away from the light source receives no illumination at all. If, in order to overcome these drawbacks, several light sources are disposed around the object to be illuminated, the equipment cost and operating expenses expenses are correspondingly multiplied. Furthermore, juxtapositioned persons will suffer discomfort, because, using currently available devices, the pleasing effect of lighting the foliage of plants and shrubs is destroyed when the human eye is directly exposed to the light source. For these reasons, conventional lighting devices are particularly unsatisfactory when objects are displayed for viewing from all sides, e.g., free-standing museum exhibits, theatrical and public displays.
The type of outdoor lighting device commonly used, which has reflectors close to the ground directing light downwardly in a glare-free manner, is capable of illuminating only flowers or short plants; whereas the present invention does not depend on the height, shape or level of the object to be illuminated.
The present invention therefore is intended to be useful in lighting three-dimensional objects involving multi-directional and centripetal (radially inward) viewing by observers on different, or even opposite, sides of the object to be illuminated, irrespective of whether the lighted object is transparent, has openings or is irregularly shaped.
The invention overcomes the other problems mentioned and, in addition, achieves a number of objectives not attained by conventional devices.
The components used in combination as described hereinafter are relatively few and simple to manufacture and assemble. As a result, they are economical with respect to both capital and operating costs.
It therefore is a principal object of the present invention to directionally illuminate three-dimensional objects, such as plants and sculptures, in such a manner that the source of light is not directly visible and glare is substantially avoided.
It is another object to minimize the loss and consumption of lumens by placing the light source in close proximity to the object to be illuminated, so as to shorten to the practical minimum the indirect path the light has to travel in illuminating the object.
It is still another object of the invention to avoid the scattering of light inherent in other indirect lighting methods.
It is yet another object to provide an illuminating system and luminaire which are economical and simple to manufacture, install and maintain and which are highly efficient in operation.
It is still another object to indirectly light three-dimensional objects in a novel, decorative and pleasing manner.
The various objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description and accompanying drawings. While the description and drawings are for illustrative purposes primarily directed to plants and sculptures, it will be appreciated that the devices and methods claimed are equally suitable for and applicable in the illumination of other objects, such as antiques, art objects, mineral exhibits, theatrical devices, stage props, museum and show pieces of any nature.